I Will Always Love You At Heart
by watcher219
Summary: What happen if Chitoge accidentally heard in on Onodera's confession to Raku on the day she was going to confess? What will Chitoge do? Move away? And when Raku finally realize his feeling for Chitoge what will he do? Stay with his dream girl, Onodera and live a peaceful life or travel thousands of miles to see his gorilla.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: This is my first fanfic, sorry if my grammar and spelling is bad. Please review so I can improve my writing. :D**

* * *

It was the end of the school day, Chitoge was on her way to the classroom, knowing Raku is packing up ready to leave. On the way there, she was nerve wrecking nervous, you ask why? This is the reason, she was about to confess to Raku. Why so suddenly? She had a dream. A weird dream. The dream ended rather abruptly, she woke up with sweat on her forehead and tears on her face. She didn't know why since she only remember half of it when she asked Raku if he could go out with her. Even Raku's answer was blurry which was disappointing.

As Chitoge walk further down the hallway, deep in thought of whether she should do it. She heard noises in the classroom, curiously she peeked inside and saw Raku and Onodera. She didn't know why her instinct was to hide behind the door, it's probably because of the awkward aura filling the room. She couldn't hear clearly, it's seem like Onodera was muttering to herself. Then to what seem like a self nod. She looked Raku straight in the eye.

_"Ichijo-kun...I have been in love with you since middle school...I have been wanting to tell you this for 3 years and since you started dating Chitoge, I felt a surge of jealousy. I know you are fake dating and all, but it feel like the thing she does with you, is things I could only imagine."_

With a deep breath and a hard blush she continued.

_"I've been tired on feeling this way lately because it's been more time than I could count. So I've decided to confess to you today...knowing that you are in love with Chito..."_

Raku cut her off with a quick kiss on her lips.

_"I was also in love with you since middle school but was not able to tell you my feeling since I was 'dating' Chitoge, if only..." _

By that time Chitoge with tears on her face, was running down the halfway, out the school building and running back home. With one sentence it mind: how did I not notice?

* * *

-Few Days Later-

Raku haven't seen Chitoge for days, and has been wondering where she wa. He tried calling and texting her but she never answers or replies. He was getting worried so he decided to go to Chitoge's manison today after school.

-Afterschool-

Raku was walking towards Chitoge's place while thinking about how it was weird she disappear after he and Onodera started their relationship which they decided to keep at secret until highschool ends, in other words when he stops "dating" Chitoge. Despite that they decided to tell Chitoge since she was also involved. Raku was really disappointed when he saw Chitoge absent the next day, he was planning to tell her the great news in which he thought that she'll be really happy for them. Before he knew it, he was on the front door of the gigantic metal gates of the dream mansion. One of the beehive member saw him.

_"Well isn't that the big shot of the shūei clan"_

_"I'm here to ask for Chitoge"_

_"Well sorry to tell you this kid but young mistress left for America two days ago"_

_"What!" _Raku stared in disbelief.

_"She never told me that, how can she leave without telling anyone. Can I talk to Adelt? I want to ask him"_

_"I think master is at your house having a business talk with your father."_

With that Raku rush off with a sprint.

-Minutes Later-

Adelt was about to open the front door when Raku was came running in, he then abruptly turns backward as he saw Adelt.

_"Where's Chitoge"_

_"Oh, Raku. I was wondering where you were." _While giving him a letter.

_"This letter is from Chitoge. She told me to give this to you before she left. It'll will explain everything. Anyway I got to go, I still have a business ordeal to attend."_

With that he exited the house. Raku was slightly pissed since Adelt haven't answer his question but to be fair it doesn't look like he was his normal self today. He quickly went to his room wanting some privacy and carefully opened the letter.

_Raku,_

_I am in love with you. I knowing starting a letter with that is probably really dramatic but I want you to know that is how I feel. My heart hurts like hell, and it feels like it's breaking into thousands and thousands of tiny pieces. To be honest, I never wanted to fall for you, I tried to convince myself time and time again that I just like hanging out with you. But in the end, I fell for your charm, your kindness and your idioticness. I finally admitted that I was in love with you at the end of the Romeo and Juliet play. And from then on, I tried countless of times to get you to praise me or even just to notice me, I wore prettier clothes, I wore make up and painted my nails but none of them work. Sometimes you are really oblivious. Last night, I had a dream. A dream about confessing to you. I only remember half of it, but still it felt like the real thing. In the dream I couldn't hear your answer to my confession so I decided to find out. Earlier today I decided to confess to you but instead I heard Onodera confessing. I was so upset, I felt like I was going to die right then and there. I thought about the pain that I was going to go through seeing you and her everyday afterwards. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, but I still I love you. I hate myself for still loving you when you are in love with another person. So I made this selfish decision to go to America without telling anyone especially you because it would be to hard to say goodbye. I'm sorry, beansprout._

_Chitoge Kirisaki_

With Raku reading the final words, a tear travel down his cheek. A tear he didn't want to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2 Years Later**_

Raku was fed up.

It's been two years and all he can think of is Chitoge Kirisaki. He couldn't help but to feel sorry for his girlfriend, Onodera, the girl he's been dreaming to be together for 3 years. Heck, he even lied to her that he was on a camping trip with his best mate, Shuu. In truth he was walking out of Los Angeles's International Airport. God, it's been 2 years so why can't he just forget her and her goddamn selfishness to leave without telling anyone.

_Thump._

Raku threw his long awaited luggage onto the trolly.

_Ow._

His neck was stiff and still hurted like hell from the 12 hour flight from Japan. God, this better be worth it.

* * *

_**2 days ago**_

_Buzz. Buzz._

Raku took a sideward glance from his homework to his phone.

_You got a text from Chitoge Kirisaki._

He ignored it and continued with his work.

_Wait, hold on a second._

He took another look at his phone.

_You got a text from Chitoge Kirisaki._

_**Chitoge Kiriskai**_

Raku couldn't believe his eyes. It's been two years and not a single word was heard from Chitoge not even Onodera got a call. And now all of a sudden she just wanted to send him a text!

Raku suddenly felt anger and outrage well up inside him and he wanted to release it all out again like the day he read her goodbye letter. That day could be described as the worse day of his life and that meant a lot being the son of a yakuza leader.

He quickly put away his thought and warily opened her text.

**I want to talk. Meet me at 6:30pm on 24th June.**

**Four Season Hotel**  
**300 S Doheny Dr**  
**Los Angeles ****CA 90048**

* * *

_**Current Day**_

"Wow", thinking back Chitoge could just send me one text any day and I would go thousands of miles just to see her. This 'talk' better be good.

Although with all these thoughts in his mind, there was only one thing for sure.

He was excited to see Chitoge Kiriskai.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal - Narrator

**Bold - Time/Place**

_Italics - Raku's thoughts_

_"Italics" - Speech_

* * *

**24th June 4:30pm **

**Four Season Hotel 10th Floor **

**Hotel Room 1005**

Raku had just checked in and couldn't hold his excitement for seeing Chitoge. He still couldn't believe he actually flew all the way to Los Angeles. But for now, he was exhausted after 12 hours of a flight.

And so Raku decided to take a nap.

* * *

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep…._

Raku annoyedly woke up and took a look at his alarm.

_6:45pm_

_"WHAT?!"_

_How did my alarm rang for 15 mins straight before waking me up._

Raku swiftly changed into a nicer set of clothes, yack his shoe on and went running outside. He thought waiting for the elevator was too long so he decided to run 10 floors down to the main lobby.

By the time he arrived, he was out of breath, his bed hair had wild spikes here and there, sweat was trickling down his forehead and the worst of all he was late. And not only was he late, he was late for the chances of seeing _Chitoge_.

He wasn't even sure if she'll wait that long but to his luck, a tall blonde haired young lady tapped Raku on his shoulder. Raku instinctively turned around.

_"__Chitoge"_

_"Oh, so you actually came."_

Chitoge's apperance has change a lot. She no longer have that happy and easy going aura but what replace it was a cold, expressionless face." Her tone was emotionless and it hurts Raku's heart with what replace her with these 2 years.

_"Why wouldn't I come, you still owe me an 2 year old apology in person."_ Despite all this, Raku had a sudden feeling of acting like old times and felt the urge to tease her.

_"Ichijo-san, I think you have been mistaken. I no longer feel guilt and responsibility for what I did back then and to tell you the truth I don't regret my decision. The only reason why I invited you all the way out here was to give you back my key."_

She took her necklace off her necklace and with the necklace holds a key. A key that had a chance of opening Raku's locket. A chance to open up his heart. She holds the key out with her hand and waited for Raku's reaction.

This got Raku piss off.

_Why have I flown all the way from Japan for just for a stupid request to take back her key. Was she nuts? She must be kidding me. Not only that but breaking my heart by being all formal and cold towards me to the point of calling me 'Ichijo-san'. What the hell is she thinking? Did she forget that the key was also linked to a promise of some important sort that we made as a kid. Along with telling me that she doesn't regret or feel upset that she left all her friends behind for just one stupid reason. That she loved me. And to have the guts to just write the goodbye letter and not say it to his face. _

Raku was now beyond piss off. He was utterly, unmistakably outraged. And with that it took all his courage and energy left and slapped her. Slapped her with enough power to make everyone in the main lobby stop and look at them. Chitoge's expression was unreadable, morelike mixed emotions: Shock, Hurt, Sad, Remorse, Regret, Angry and to top it all off a tiny bit of happiness. He took her at her hand and pulled her up all the stairs to the 10th floor and not even out of breath Raku open the door to his room and pushed her inside.

By this time, Raku looked at Chitoge for the first time since he slapped her. He saw her quietly sobbing. Raku couldn't help but let his heart soften at the sight of Chitoge crying. Originally, he planned to tell her off for everything she did to him mentally for the past 2 years. But now, all he wanted to do was hug her and show her how much he missed her. And he did just that.

Raku hugged Chitoge genteelly, Chitoge looked shocked at first but quietly gave in and sob in his chest, every so often weakly hitting it.

* * *

Raku had embraced Chitoge for quite some while with Chitoge's sobbing not even dying down a bit. Although a bit irritated, he could not denied that he was enjoying it. Without any notice, Chitoge's sobbing came to a sudden stop, Raku carefully unwrapping his arms making Chitoge taking a step back.

Her eyes was puffy and red, with some tears still on her cheek. In 2 years Chitoge has grown to have quite an exceptional pretty face. With chitoge still sniffing the last of her tears, Raku heart skip a beat.

_Wait….why did my heart skip a beat? I have Onodera. Wait… I shouldn't be worrying about this._

_"Chitoge, do you still love me?" _

_Wait…did I just say that thought out loud… I hope I didn't, that would be so embarrassing. But wait, I did, didn't I… or why would Chitoge's face be bright red somehow. God… I did say it… this is so frustrating, I've been wondering that question way too much these past few days…..what the hell is wrong with me?!_

_"I..."_

And with that, it abrupted Raku's chain of thought.


End file.
